


The Engagement Present

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Having Fun For Sure, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: It's the evening of Sephiroth and Cloud's engagement party and Tifa decides to give them a little pay back for Cloud dumping her.





	The Engagement Present

It was Cloud and Sephiroth's engagement party and everyone, even Cloud's ex-girlfriend had been invited as a gesture of good will.  
  
Sephiroth was now back and contrite and had been completely returned to sanity for some odd reason. Upon apologizing to all those he'd wronged, he'd barely escaped the death penalty through clever maneuvering on the intelligent man's part. He's even managed to score himself a cushy job working for Rufus Shinra.  
  
This is where he'd became re-acquainted with Rufus's favourite delivery man. Their first couple of encounters didn't go well, Cloud was full of bitterness for what Sephiroth'd robbed him of and he all but ignored him when Sephiroth had gone out of his way to seek him out and had been beyond polite to him.  
  
Cloud hadn't been swayed, the way he'd seen it, Sephiroth had got nothing but a slap on the wrist for what he'd done and this irked Cloud to no end.  
  
However, he was still attracted to him as he always had been and to be in the seductive man's presence, when he was already questioning his sexuality, was like dangling catnip before a cat in heat. It was all Cloud could do not to drool and purr over the sight of that body made for sin and those long, supple limbs that he'd dreamed about wrapped around himself while they did unspeakable things together. He'd been dreaming this dream since the onset of his puberty and he first saw the promotional posters of his hero. To meet him in person had been awe inspiring. That silky voice, that beautiful face, the sultry way he moved. If sex came in human form; it would look like Sephiroth.  
  
Finally, Sephiroth's polite offers of going for a drink wore him down.  
  
They'd ended up kissing in the elevator and Cloud's wet dreams became a reality at Sephiroth's house as Cloud accepted a man into his body for the first time and those pounding, demanding thrusts brought Cloud to a state of euphoria that he'd never imagined possible.  
  
Then he was a man lost and hopeless in love with his ex-enemy.  
  
Cloud realized how lonely his new lover was as he attempted to socialize in a society that would have preferred he'd remained quietly dead and he told Tifa that he was in love and leaving her.  
  
She was bitter about it as he moved his stuff into Sephiroth's, but had to accept it and an agreement for custody and child support of Denzel was made by their lawyer and they both signed it and broke up permanently.  
  
She however, found solace in the arms of the young second-in-command of the Turks and soon sported a wedding ring given to her by the former playboy, who'd finally met his match in the matrimony-obsessed Tifa. She'd gotten pregnant on their first date as they had had sex on a swing set in a park nearby the fancy restaurant he'd taken her to. Let's just say he wasn't "pushing" her on the swings in the usual sense of the word.  
  
Their walk had been suggested by him and the condom in his pocket never came into play as they were both tipsy on champagne. So therefore, the lack of a condom that had taken pennies worth of gils to produce had robbed him of his freedom. He was still in awe how a costly dinner, an unplanned romp in a public park and the lack of a piece of cheap engineered rubber had brought him to this state, but Tifa had too many scary friends for him to blow off her claim. That and the early paternity test she'd approached him with already in hand was hard to dispute. He'd cursed that he'd ever borrowed her hairbrush.  
  
So, he'd married her and taken on not only her, but her adopted son, who he thankfully got along with. However, that Denzel was also a redhead led to the embarrassing assumption by strangers that he was conceived at a much earlier time in the mid-twenties couple's lives.  
  
Somehow, Tifa and Reno had fallen in love. Their union had been firmly supported by Cloud and Sephiroth and somehow, a bridge between the two odd couples was formed and a truce was declared...sort of.  
  
All of Cloud's and Tifa's mutual friends had finally accepted the strange arrangements between the former Avalanche members: one with their former enemy, and one with a man, where the powerful figure who was responsible for all it, used to sign his paycheques for his misdeeds.  
  
Therefore, they were all present at the same gender couple's engagement party.  
  
The party was in full swing and Sephiroth had spared no expense when it came to catering and decorations. This was much appreciated by the former members of Avalanche, who loved to eat but were too cheap to pay the high prices for quality food. So, under the tasteful music provided by a piano and harpist, there was the sounds of masticating jaws as they devoured their way through: the salad bar, the pasta station and the grilling station where a whole chocobo had been professionally roasted.  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud were on, well, Cloud Nine about how well their party was going.  
  
The beautiful garden setting had been provided by Sephiroth's own natural green thumb and the tasteful flower arrangements decorating the rented tables, had been lovingly created by the couple.  
  
The open bar had been almost drained to the point a liquor run had been necessary by the awed bartender, he'd brought enough to serve one hundred guests and only about forty people were present.  
  
This had had resulted in some funny incidents, where Rufus had been found making out with the now twenty-four-year-old Yuffie behind their rose arbor and a drunken Tseng had swapped Elena for her pink scarf, for his tuxedo tie. She wore the black tie fastened around her neck, over her pink dress and he had her scarf draped around his neck as he covertly goosed her.  
  
Everyone did quiet down when the gifts from the groaning, long table were opened and the couple politely thanked everyone for their presents, even Cid's where he'd given Cloud a dog collar and Sephiroth, the leash. They were again, unfailingly polite and gracious at this distasteful present and Shera had apologized in advance for her husband's crude humour and given them a gift certificate for their favourite restaurant.  
  
Tifa and Reno's presents were second to last and they opened the matching boxes simultaneously and were politely aghast at the what was in the white boxes.  
  
"Thank you" Cloud answered for the both of them with a slight frown.  
  
Tseng leaned over to see what they contained, he now wore Elena's scarf as a headband and laughed at what he saw there. Elena herself giggled as she swayed in place while the head of the Turks groped her pert derrière.  
  
"You have to try those on" he declared.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary" Sephiroth objected.  
  
"I gotta see those on you" Reno said with a forceful edge in his voice. "Me and the Missus had quite the time pickin' 'em out" he drawled in his usual accent.  
  
"I agree" Tifa said, just managing to keep the sadistic glee out of her voice as she sat beside her new husband with her baby bump just starting to show and a very bored looking Denzel, who wore his first suit and didn't look happy about it.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other and nodded, they retreated to the privacy of their bedroom and got out of their tasteful suits and got into their presents and emerged at the same time with twin roses blooming on their embarrassed cheeks.  
  
Everyone froze at the sight. The gorgeous couple with bodies that would have made angels weep with envy now wore twin: old men's blue and white stripped nightgowns, with matching nightcaps, long plaid bathrobes that salaciously bared their ankles and plaid slippers. Everyone was silent at this until the normally emotionless Vincent put down his glass of red wine and deadpanned, "looking gorgeous men" and cheekily blew a kiss at them.  
  
This set off a chain reaction in their guests and everyone burst into laughter that had everyone practically weeping with mirth as the couple, who normally slept naked, wore their aged night attire and became the butt of everyone's jokes like a pair of stooges.  
  
Elena had to lean on Tseng for support and even Rufus was barking with deep guffaws as Yuffie didn't realize she'd tucked her dress into her pantyhose upon returning from the bathroom and was showing her pert buttocks and blue thong to the party guests.  
  
"What a great present my wife picked out for you two. Very practical. They will certainly keep you warm on your wedding night" Reno said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and she leaned against him in satisfaction and their guests went ballistic at the image of the attractive couple wearing those monstrosities to entice each other in their wedded chamber.


End file.
